harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Harry Potter soundtracks
Deze pagina bevat een lijst van alle soundtracks van de Harry Potterfilms. Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen #Prologue #Harry's Wondrous World #The Arrival of Baby Harry #Visit to the Zoo and Letters from Hogwarts #Diagon Alley and the Gringotts Vault #Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters and the Journey to Hogwarts #Entry into the Great Hall #Mr. Longbottom Flies #Hogwarts Forever and the Moving Stairs #The Norwegian Ridgeback and a Change of Season #The Quidditch Match #Christmas at Hogwarts #The Invisibility Cloak and the Library Scene #Fluffy's Harp #Into the Devil Snare and the Flying Keys #The Chess Game #The Face of Voldemort #Leaving Hogwarts #Hedwig's Theme Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer #Prologue Book II and the Escape from the Dursleys #Fawkes the Phoenix #The Chamber of Secrets #Gilderoy Lockheart #The Flying Car #Knockturn Alley #Introducing Colin #The Duelling Club #Dobby the House Elf #The Spiders #Moaning Myrtle #Meeting Aragog #Fawkes is Reborn #Meeting Tom Riddle #Cornish Pixies #Polyjuice Potion #Cakes for Crabbe and Goyle #Duelling the Basilisk #Reunion of Friends Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban #Lumos! (Hedwig's Theme) #Aunt Marge's Waltz #The Knight Bus #Apparition on the Train #Double Trouble #Buckbeak's Flight #A Window to the Past #The Whomping Willow and the Snowball Fight #Secrets of the Castle #The Portrait Gallery #Hagrid the Professor #Monster Books and Boggarts #Quidditch, Third Year #Transformation and Chasing Scabbers #The Patronus Light #The Werewolf Scene #Saving Buckbeak #Forward to Time Past #The Dementors Converge #Finale #Mischief Managed Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker #The Story Continues #Frank Dies #The Quidditch World Cup #The Dark Mark #Foreign Visitors Arrive #The Goblet of Fire #Rita Skeeter #Sirius Fire #Harry Sees Dragons #Golden Egg #Neville's Waltz #Harry in Winter #Potter Waltz #Underwater Secrets #Hogwarts' March #The Black Lake #The Maze #Voldemort #Death of Cedric #Another Year Ends #Hogwarts' Hymn #Do the Hypogriff #This is the Night #Magic Works Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks #Fireworks #Professor Umbridge #Another Story #Dementors in the Underpass #Dumbledore's Army #The Hall of Prophecies #Possession #The Room of Requirement #The Kiss #A Journey to Hogwarts #The Sirius Deception #Death of Sirius #Umbridge Spoils a Beautiful Morning #Darkness Takes Over #The Ministry of Magic #The Sacking of Trelawney #Flight of the Order of the Phoenix #Loved Ones and Leaving Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins #Opening #In Noctem #The Story Begins #Ginny #The Unbreakable Vow #Wizards Wheezes #Dumbledore's Speech #Living Death #Into the Pensieve #The Book #Ron's Victory #Harry and Hermione #School #Malfoy's Mission #The Slug Party #Into the Rushes #Farewell Aragog #Dumbledore's Foreboding #Of Love and War #When Ginny Kisses Harry #Slughorn's Confession #Journey to the Cave #The Drink of Despair #Inferi in the Firestorm #The Killing of Dumbledore #Dumbledore's Farewell #The Friends #The Weasley Stomp Harry Potter Potter en de Relieken van de Dood Deel 1 #Obliviate #Snape to Malfoy Manor #Polyjuice Potion #Sky Battle #At the Burrow #Harry and Ginny #The Will #Death Eaters #Dobby #Ministry of Magic #Detonators #The Locket #Fireplace Escape #Ron Leaves #The Exodus #Godric's Hollow Graveyard #Bathilda Bagshot #Hermione's Parents #Destroying the Locket #Ron's Speech #Lovegood #The Deathly Hallows #Captured and Tortured #Rescuing Hermione #Farewell to Dobby #The Elder Wand #Voldemort #Bellatrix Deel 2 #Lily's Theme #The Tunnel #Underworld #Gringotts #Dragon Flight #Neville #A New Headmaster #Panic inside Hogwarts #Statues #The Grey Lady #In the Chamber of Secrets #Battlefield #The Diadem #Broomsticks and Fire #Courtyard Apocalypse #Snape's Demise #Severus and Lily #Harry's Sacrifice #The Resurrection Stone #Harry Surrenders #Procession #Neville the Hero #Showdown #Voldemort's End #A New Beginning Categorie:Soundtracks van de Harry Potter Films